


something like a sugar rush

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: "Definitely Jace.Despite his rather obvious attempts to be quiet, Magnus could recognise that voice everywhere."





	something like a sugar rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Written by a prompt on tumblr. It seems that I'm on a bit of a fluff spree, but what can you do? It's what most of said prompts implied. ;D Plus, I've missed this ship and wanted to give them a little uncomplicated happiness.

Even though he wasn’t sure how exactly it worked, Magnus could always tell when he wasn’t alone in his home.

He was a little surprised that he could sense it now, actually. He was _exhausted_ and the realisation of that was only sinking in now that he had given himself the chance to actually take a breath and while the inner core of his magic wasn’t drained – not by a long shot – some of his senses to the supernatural world were more than a little dulled for the time being.

It was just something in the air, really. After so many years of being the High Warlock, his senses were too well-tuned to all kinds of foreign magical presence, and that more often than not included Nephilim too. From that conclusion on, it wasn’t difficult to figure out who it had to be; there were few who would dare – or even _want_ to – visit him without any warning whatsoever.

Jace was a rather unproblematic guest whenever he stopped by. He cleaned up after himself, didn’t make much of a mess to begin with and didn’t cause trouble with Magnus’s clients when they came by because for the most part, they couldn’t even tell he was there if he tried to make himself scarce. It was that knowledge that made Magnus raise an eyebrow at the string of curses he heard coming from the master bedroom once he came close enough to it. _Definitely Jace_. Despite his rather obvious attempts to be quiet, Magnus could recognise that voice everywhere.

“Everything all right?” He called out tentatively. The last time he’d seen Jace was a week ago and the man had left for the Institute just a few minutes before Magnus had left the city and he hadn’t expected him to wander around the flat in his absence. It wasn’t that he _minded_ , really, but that didn’t stop his mind from going through about fifty different scenarios in which someone in the Institute had been hurt and in desperate need of one of his potions.

“You’re home!” Jace appeared in the doorframe a moment later, a smile already brightening his somewhat panicked expression. There was something _off_ about his appearance, but he didn’t stay there long enough for Magnus to be able to tell what exactly it was – a moment later, he found himself drawn into a hug. He laughed as he buried his face in Jace’s hair and relaxed into the embrace, the tension already draining out of his body at the simple touch. “I thought you weren’t coming back until Friday.”

“The spell they needed wasn’t that complicated,” Magnus said, still a little bewildered, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in return. “It didn’t take me as long as I thought it would to put wards around the entire house. I was actually planning to call ahead, but—”

“I don’t mind the surprise,” Jace assured him and the kiss that followed only served to cement the words, his arms wrapping around Magnus and drawing him impossibly closer. Reunions with Jace always tended to be like this – enthusiastic and impatient and even a little overwhelming when they were alone. It was enough to take Magnus’s mind off of everything else he had been supposed to do once he got home and he gently pushed Jace back in the general direction of the bedroom, navigating his way there by memory alone until Jace stumbled over the bed frame and pulled him along as he fell on top of the silk sheets.

It was somewhere around that point that the feeling of something not quite right became impossible to ignore along with the strange tickling sensation on every exposed bit of Magnus’s skin and he finally opened his eyes, anything he had been planning to say getting stuck in his throat at the sight that greeted him there.

At first it seemed like the room was covered in gold. Everything – _everything_ – around him was shrouded in a fine layer of it and the sunlight streaming through the windows was only making it even more blinding. It only dawned on him what it had to be when he realised that Jace’s hair was covered in it too now that he was lying down on the bed; shining like a thousand little rhinestones.

“Why,” he was at a loss, really, “ _why_ is there so much glitter here?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Jace said, his wide eyes the epitome of innocence. Unlike many times before, the sentiment seemed sincere now, just like the confusion that had suddenly taken over his features. “I was trying to find one of those mixtures you use for demon injuries and I thought it might be this one,” he nodded towards an empty white bottle on the floor, “but instead it just exploded in my face.”

Without moving from his position on the bed, Magnus fished for the bottle on the floor and laughed despite himself at the note scrawled on the side of it. He had almost forgotten that he’d left this here and he should have known better than to put such vague labels on ingredients that were so easy to access by anyone who happened to stop by and not know better.

“This was meant for the _Pandemonium_ , Jace,” he said as he tossed it to the side again. “I was getting it ready to be charmed. It’s meant to slowly fall from the ceiling as the night progresses. You just emptied a club’s worth of glitter into my bedroom.”

“Oh.” Jace sat up, shaking some of the substance out of his hair. “You can just... magic it back in, can’t you?” He seemed sheepish now, and distinctly apologetic. “If you can’t, I could clean it up, but—”

“You don’t need to.” Magnus snapped his fingers and felt his magic draw in the targeted material until it poured back to its original destination. It was easier when it came to the furniture, but he encountered enough resistance with their clothes to decide to leave it be for now. It would take _weeks_ to wash out of everything completely, but Magnus could live with that; especially since the sight of Jace in full Shadowhunter gear and covered in gold specks wasn't something he would give up so easily.

The grin he got in return - almost enough to outshine the current state of his bedroom - was quite the reward, too.


End file.
